Lockdown
by Alexia L-B
Summary: Alec was suppose to be going on a date with Magnus, but what will he do when the institute is put on lockdown?


Alec was meant to be going to Magnus' loft to meet him for their date, but after word of a downworlder attack on the institute Aldertree had put the place on lockdown. No one would get in, nor out.

Alec was furious, the one time he was free to meet Magnus all week and this had to happen. He knew he needed to get out, he'd just have to use the tunnels and hope no one saw him. He would just have to wait for the right time.

* * *

Finally, an hour later the training room was free, he could get to the passage that took him to the tunnels. As he was feet away from freedom he here a voice. As he turned aroind he found out who had been watching him. Maryse.

"What do you think you are doing?" She said stury crossing her started to panic he couldn't tell her the real reason, he'd only shout and lecture him for the thousandth time.  
"I was going to get some extra training in just to make sure I was prepared for an attack." He explained crossing his fingers behind his back.  
"You know that their are others who will deal with that, you need to go to sleep."

Alec would have tried to argue but what was the point, his mother never backed down from a fight. He followed her as he lead her back to his room and said goodnight as they parted.

As he shut the door he fell to the floor. What was he going to do? There was no way he could get out now, he had to phone Magnus, he'd be expecting him any time soon. Alec took his phone out of his pocket and called Magnus, within seconds he answered.  
"Alexander, please tell me you are on your way over, I don't think I could cope if you had to cancel again, it's already been a week since I've seen you!" Alec felt so guilty, Magnus was right but there as no way he could get out of the institute.

Over the next few minutes he explained everything, he was worried when Magnus didn't respond once he finished but soon enough the silence was broke," Its okay Alexander it's not your fault I'll just have to come to you this time."  
"But your can't, we're on lockdown and the wards are up, no one in and no one out." Alec didn't get why Magnus was so happy about this.  
"Alexander, you do realise that I put up the ward on the institute," Alec stayed silent so Magnus took this as a yes, " well the last time I had to work on them I may have made a backdoor for myself alone, I can portal into the instuite even when the  
wards are up."  
"Great!" Alec exclaimed,"Where shall I meet you?"  
"Well that the other point, it's to your room." Magnus replied nervously, not sure how Alec would take this intrusion, however the reply he got was something that no one would have expected,"I gues I'll see you any second then!" With that Alec ended the  
call and got up of the floor. 

Within seconds Alec could see the portal and soon enough Magnus came walking through. Alec was breathless, Magnus was beautiful. Without hesitation Magnus walked up to the speechless Alec and took him in his arms, tilting Alec'schin up so that he  
looked Magnus in the eyes. With that one look Alec was lost, he moved closer to Magnus and pressed his lips to Magnus'. This is what Alec had missed , just having Magnus holding him and kissing him. Alec moved his hands behind Magnus' head and started  
to runhis hands through his hair, this provoked a moan.

Magnus started to push Alec backwards until he hit the wall. He pinned Alec's hands above his head and started to leave kissed up and down his neck, moans and whimpers leaving Alec as Magnus continued to abuse the spot under his ear, biting and licking  
knowing that he was effecting Alec and that he would soon break his resort. Magnus' hands started to wonder under Alec's shirt, his nails running over each part of Alec's hips. He soon started to pull Alec's top over his head and threw the material  
somewhere across the room. Magnus then began to leave kisses down Alec collar, this was the last straw for Alec, "Mags... please...don't...tease me any... more!" He moaned between words. With this plea Magnus stoped what he was doing and returned  
to Alec lips, all the while pulling him to the bed.

As the back of Alec's knees hit the bed he fell down and pulled Magnus with him. As he did so he grabbed for the buttons on Magnus' shirt, opening each one as fast as he could, like his life depended on it.  
Finally Alec was able to push the shirt over Magnus' shoulders, racking his nailed over each part of his chest. Slowly trailing kisses back up his neck and at last his lips. As Magnus melted under the touch, Alec used his shadowhunters strength and speedto  
quickly flip Magnus over so he was leaning over him.

As Alec went to descend his own lips onto Magnus' an alarm started to ring.  
"Shit." Alec shouted angrily," The institutesunder attack, I've gotta go help. I'm sorry Magnus, I wish Ididn't have to leave you but..." Magnus silenced him with a finger, just like the time back in his loft, all those months ago," It's okay,  
I understand, you need to go and protect them. It's alright, I be right here when you get back, maybe that will give you some insentiveto hurry up and return, maybe we can continue this later if your not too warn out from the mission." Magnus  
saidwith a cheeky grin. With this Alec got up and lay a kiss on the warlocks head,"We deffinatly will!" With this Alec raced out of the door, leaving Magnus in his bed waiting for his return.


End file.
